1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to that class of connectors utilized to provide electrical connections between one end of a battery cable and a terminal of a storage battery used in vehicles of all sorts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with a variety of devices adapted to provide secure electrical connections between battery cables and battery posts. Each device requires the use of tools or other devices to insure an adequate vibration resistant electrical connection therebetween.